Entre a Esquerda e a Direita
by De-chan 00
Summary: "Anko... Você é canhota!" "E...?" "Isso é incomum!" - SWEET Kakashi&Anko -


_Entre a Esquerda e a Direita_

Esquerda, vinte.

Direita, vinte.

Não que precisasse contar para saber que estávam cercados. Não restava outra alternativa, a não ser, lutar. Ela, certamente, estava contaminada pela adrenalina. Já ele, soltava suspiros cansados, lamentando o esforço que ainda nem fizera. Ora, fazer o que, se eram praticamente dois opostos?

- Ok, você fica com os da esquerda e eu os da direita.

- Yosh!

Apesar da desvantagem numérica, os dois não tinham dificuldade alguma em conter os inimigos. Afinal, eles eram os shinobis de Konoha. Ela, era uma jounnin especial, aprendiz do grande _Sennin das Cobras_. Ele, era o fantástico _copy ninja_, cuja a fama ultrapassava fronteiras. Tudo corria bem, até que ele escuta um gemido contido de dor. Resolve virar-se para verificar como estava sua companheira. Encontra-a com um pequeno filete de sangue escorrendo pela boca e fitando o adversário com muita raiva:

- Tá tudo bem ai? – O Hatake perguntou preocupado.

O que ele estava pensando? Que ela era frágil e que não sabia se virar sozinha? _"Não preciso da preocupação dele"_. Sua mente estava perturbada pelo cuidado que ele sempre tinha com ela. Às vezes, ele a tratava como se fosse uma bonequinha de porcelana. _"Me poupe!"_ Nunca fora frágil, pelo contrário! Sempre muito independente. Mas ele parecia querer insistir naquilo.

- Sen-ei Jashu no Jutsu! - ela olhou pra ele com desdém, enquanto as cobras que saiam de sua manga esquerda, davam o bote no inimigo. - Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

Kakashi ficou atônio com a cena que viu:

- Anko, você é...

**SOC!**

Não teve tempo de concluir a frase, foi acertado. Anko olhou pra ele com um sorriso maldoso. _"Hunf, bem feito."_

Voltou a se concentrar na luta, porém, sempre espiava a sua esquerda, onde Anko estava. _"Será que eu vi errado?"_ Não. Todas as vezes que olhava pra ela, o gesto se repetia, e ela atacava do mesmo jeito. Engraçado, nunca havia percebido antes.

- Anko... – disse ofegante, após derrubar o último adversário. – Você é canhota!

- Hã? – a kunoichi se preparava para atacar os dois inimigos que restavam, mas com a distração, eles acabaram fugindo.

- Você é canhota!

- E...? – ela o olhava confusa, enquanto Kakashi parecia bastante supreso.

- "E...?" Como, "e..."? Isso é incomum!

- E você só viu isso agora? – respondeu debochada.

- Err... Pois é. – ele ficou sem jeito. Era sempre tão observador, como deixou escapar uma coisa como aquela? – Mas isso é bem raro, Anko.

- Que bobagem, Kakashi!

- É nada! Você não reparou que não existem muitos ninjas canhotos por ai?

- Não. – ela simplesmente deu de ombros e saiu a caminhar sozinha, de nariz empinado. Estava brava pelo modo como ele a vinha tratando. Aquele corte o deixou indignado. Resolveu não deixar barato.

- Hunf... Vai ver é por isso... – murmurou não tão baixo, certificando-se de que ela ouviria.

- Vai ver é por isso, o que? – começava a dar os primeiros sinais de irritação. Feito. Dali pra frente, ela gritaria, brigaria e ele ficaria calado, curtindo com a cara dela.

- Ora, vai ver é por isso que você é lenta. – sorriu simplesmente.

- EU SOU LENTA?

- É. Não viu que eu terminei primeiro que você?

Era óbvio que aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, mas ele tinha que desafiá-la de alguma forma. Sabia que Anko não suportava que se vangloriassem sobre ela.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu ser canhota.

- Claro que tem. Você é sinistra. ^^

**SOC!**

Era o segundo soco do dia, e esse era, pelo menos, quatro vezes mais forte do que o primeiro. Um poderosíssimo soco de esquerda. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. Ela sentou por cima dele e o pegou pela gola da blusa.

- Eu sei o que você tá tentando fazer, mas você não vai conseguir.

- Não vou conseguir? Eu JÁ consegui, sinistra. – lançou um olhar desafiador.

Kakashi não fazia a menor ideia do por que estava respondendo, mas estava se divertindo em vê-la provar do próprio veneno: sarcásmo. Diferente da maioria das pessoas, ele não se sentia coagido perto dela, pelo contrário, sempre fazia questão de desafiá-la. A Mitarashi já não sabia mais se preferia o tratamento de bonequinha ou aquela prepotência. De qualquer forma, as duas coisas a deixavam furiosa. Kakashi sempre aparentar conhece-la muito bem e isso a deixava extremamente nervosa. Sentia-se como se estivesse perdendo o controle. Não! Ela não perderia o controle, não pra ele.

- Olha só você... –disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto - Será que é uma bruxa, ou tem um pacto com o demônio?

- BRUXA É A TUA TIA, TÁ LEGAL? – largou-o sem aviso, o que fez a cabeça do ninja prateado ir à um acelerado encontro com o chão.

Anko respirou fundo. _"Relaxa... Ele quer te encomodar, mas ele não vai conseguir"._ Virou-se para o Hatake com o sorriso mais doce que pode improvisar.

- Vamos embora? Ainda temos coisas a fazer. – Kakashi se levanta um tanto cambaleante, passando a mão sobre o novo galo.

- Você quem manda, Sinistra-chan. - Conteu-se em rir da têmpora que pulsava naquela carinha fingidamente angelical.

_(...)_

Assim que chegaram na vila, dirigiram-se para a academia. Naquele dia seria realizado um questionário e algumas dinâmicas de interação de grupo com todos os jounnins. Nada de mais, apenas um procedimento para atualizar alguns arquivos da Hokage.

Durante o trajeto, Anko vinha reparando na localização dos coldres dos ninjas que passavam.

Direita, direita, direita, direita, direita, direita, direita, direita...

Todos estavam na perna direita. Kakashi também observava e percebeu que Anko fazia o mesmo:

-Vê? Não é comum. – disse com um sorriso.

_(...)_

Um pequeno aglomerado de shinobis encontrava-se em um daqueles espaçosos corredores. Caminhavam devagar até avistarem Asuma e Gai:

- Yo! – o Hatake faz um pequeno aceno para os companheiros.

- Olha, chegaram! – exclamou Gai. Asuma olhou os dois recém chegados de cima a baixo.

- Sabia que vocês foramam um belo casal? – disse com um sorriso maldoso no rosto enquanto Gai fazia a sua típica pose "Nice Guy".

- Deixa de ser idiota, Asuma! – retrucou Anko, corando furiosamente. – Onde está a Kurenai?

- Ela está lá, bem na frente da porta. – apontou para o fim do corredor. – Ela passou a noite estudando e ainda está nervosa.

- Ela estudou pra isso? – berrou a kunoichi - Mas são só perguntas pessoais o que ela...

- Hunf, Anko... você conhece a Kurenai, né? – falou com indiferença.

Anko fez uma careta e deu um breve aceno para os companheiros, seguindo na direção apontada por Asuma.

- E ai, porque se atrasaram?

- Emboscada...

- Hunf, sempre acontece.

_(...)_

- MAS ISSO É UM ABSURDO! É DISCRIMINAÇÃO!

- Anko-sensei, você é quem é problemática... – respondeu Shikamaru.

Não que fosse uma novidade ver Anko gritando e brigando com alguém mas, qual seria o motivo daquela vez? Ninguém deu muita atenção... Todos continuavam a tomar seus lugares e ela continuava berrando:

- Como que uma academia não tem mesa pra canhotos? Isso é inaceitável!

- Tsc, eu não posso fazer nada. – disse o Nara com cara de tédio.

- Como assim, não pode fazer nada? – pegou o chuunnin pela gola, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. – Não é você quem está coordenando essa joça?

- Só é permitido usar as mesas dessa sala, ordens da Godaime. – respondeu nervoso.

- Que palhaçada é essa? EU ME RECUSO A FAZER ESSA MERDA! DIREITOS PARA OS ESQUERDOS! – levantou o punho esquerdo, fazendo o Nara cair no chão.

- Qual é o problema, Anko? – a voz da Hokage soou bem de trás de sua nuca, como se fosse uma assombração.

- Hehe,- começou a rir nervosamente. – nenhum Hokage-sama! – a Hokage lhe deu um sorriso e dirigiu-se para a frente do quadro, aguardando que todos se sentassem, para passar algumas instruções. - Então eu vou usar duas mesas. – disse à Shikamaru.

- Não pode. – o Nara, mais uma vez, cortou seu embalo.

- O QUE?!

- Não pode. Tem um número certo de cadeiras aqui dentro.

- E O QUE VOCÊ QUER? QUE EU FAÇA A PROVA TODA TORTA?

_(...)_

- Aai... minhas costas.

- Anko, você demorou! – disse Kurenai.

- HUNF! Tive que fazer a prova virada pro lado errado. Foi quase uma tortura, minhas costas estão estouradas. – gemeu a Mitarashi, massageando o próprio ombro.

- Aposto que foi porque você não estudou. – Kurenai disse com soberba.

- Awww, Kurenai-chan! – começou sarcástica. – Desculpa se eu não passei a noite inteira estudando pra responder se "eu tenho orgulho em ser um shinobi de Konoha" ou se "minhas missões tem atrapalhado no meu relacionamento com a família". Ora, me poupe! Minhas costas estão me matando por causa desse mundo de destros desgraçados!

- Você estava lá até agora porque estava tentando pedir cola, não é mesmo?

- Kurenai, você é louca? O.O" – olhava para a morena, estarrecida.

- Anko, você devia dar mais atenção aos estudos.

- GRRRRRR! EU NÃO VOU DISCUTIR COM VOCÊ, SUA MALUCA. – a canhota saiu batendo o pé, furiosa, deixando Kurenai pra trás.

- Hunf... Ela não estuda, vai mal na prova e depois desconta em mim...

_(...)_

- Muito bem, escutem com atenção. – a Hokage se pronunciou mais uma vez na frente de todos. – Esta dinâmica avaliará a capacidade de trabalhar em equipe. Eu sortearei os nomes dos componentes e a sala na qual vocês realizarão a tarefa. Assim que eu chamá-los, dirijam-se para a sala indicada.

Shikamaru leva até Tsunade uma pequena urna vermelha. Ela começa o sorteio.

- Shizune, Genma e Asuma. Sala número 1, final do corredor...

- Bom, faremos o melhor, não importa o que seja. – Genma disse simplesmente.

- Asuma, apaga um pouco esse cigarro! – a medica nin falou em um tom alterado.

- Ai... – suspirou Asuma, dando uma útlima e longa tragada no cigarro.

- Kurenai, Ebisu e Ibiki. Sala número 2, ao lado da 1...

- Yooooosh, meninos! Ninguém nos vencerá! – disse Kurenai com fogo nos olhos.

- Kurenai... Isso não é uma competição. – retrucou Ibiki com uma gota na cabeça.

- Kakashi, Gai e Anko. Sala número 3...

- EU PROTESTO! – bradou Anko.

- Protesta o que, Anko? – Tsunade tinha uma veia pulsando na testa.

- Hokage-sama, eu já tive que aguentar o Kakashi a manhã inteira! E agora vou ter que aguentar ele e o Gai? JUNTOS? Nem pensar! – cruzou os braços.

- MITARASHI ANKO, EU TENHO MAIS O QUE FAZER DO QUE FICAR APARTANDO SUAS BRIGAS INFANTIS COM OS OUTROS! SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE E CUMPRA A SUA TAREFA! – gritou a Godaime, espumando pela boca.

Anko saiu murmurando algo inudível na direção de Kakashi e Gai que a esperavam na porta.

- Sou tão insuportável assim? – disse Kakashi zangado.

- Não se preocupe, Anko-chan, nós iremos nos comportar! – Gai fez... aquilo que ele sempre faz.

Ao entrarem na tal sala número 3, se depararam com uma... cozinha? Ué... A sala haviasido transformada em uma cozinha! Geladeira, pia e balcão, fogão, panelas, e vários outros utencílios. Tinha tudo lá. No centro da sala, uma mesa e três cadeiras.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a Mitarashi, olhando em volta, confusa. Kakashi foi a até a mesa, onde encontrou um papel com algum conteúdo.

- Torta de Bolachas. – começou a ler para o grupo - O grupo da sala número três, será responsável pela torta de bolachas da festa de confraternização dos jounnins. Todos os ingredientes e utencílios estão disponíveis na sala. Segue abaixo a receita... – ele olha para os outros dois.

- Ai meu deus... – lamentou Anko dando um tapa estalado na testa.

- YOOOOSH! Será a melhor torta de bolachas do mundo! – gritou Gai fazendo sua pose clássica. Anko e Kakashi tinham gotas na cabeça.

- Que trabalheira... – murmurou Kakashi. – Yosh, minna! Vamos começar, então!

Anko foi lavar as latinhas de leite condensado e creme de leite, enquanto Gai e Kakashi raspavam as barras de chocolate¹. Às vezes eles ouviam gritos medonhos vindos das outras salas. Na certa já tinha gente discutindo.

Não demorou muito até perceberem que, a única coisa que faltava para a torta de bolachas eram... as bolachas! Que absurdo. Como queriam que eles fizessem uma torta de bolachas, sem as bolachas? Gai _garantiu _que traria as melhores bolachas de Konoha, enquanto Kakashi e Anko adiantariam os cremes.

- Oee, Anko... Abra as latas pra mim, pra eu começar a misturar. – dito isso, ele começou a separar a clara da gema. "_OOO geminha sem-vergonha..."_ Kakashi parecia um químico tentando descobrir a cura para algum grande mal que aflingia o mundo, de tão concentrado, tão entretido. E nisso, quase não ouve um sussurro chamando por seu nome.

- Kakashi...

- Hum? – ele vira para trás e se depara com Anko de costas, estática. Ele caminha até ela. – O que houve, Anko?

Ele procura por onde os olhos dela miravam. Em cima da mesa, estava um pequeno e **odioso** objeto que ela encarava num misto de raiva e constrangimento.

- Não consigo abrir... – balbuciou como uma criança, ainda fitando o maldito abridor de latas.

- Ah, não tem problema. – ele deu um sorriso compreensivo, que a deixou coradíssima, e tratou de abrir as latas. – Pegue o leite e misture com leite condensado e o creme de leite. – disse isso voltando para a pia.

- Pera, ai... – ela o impediu de ir pegando-o pelo braço. Coloca a mão sobre a máscara e tira uma minúscula rapinha de chocolate. – Tá sujinho aqui. – sorriu.

- Obrigado... – ele corou um pouco. Ficaram se encarando por um instante, até que:

- ENCONTREI AS BOLACHAS! – a porta se abre adruptamente com a chegada de um escandaloso Gai, com os olhos ardendo em chamas. Kakashi e Anko se afastam rapidamente.

- Er, bom trabalho, Gai! – o Hatake colocou a mão atrás da cabeça, ainda um pouco sem jeito com o momento estranho que acabara de acontecer. – Mas você voltou muito rápido, nem deu tempo de prepararmos os cremes...

- Yooosh, vamos lá! – Gai ergueu o punho, entusiasmado.

Anko fechou a cara e tratou de se concentrar no que estava fazendo.

"_Tá sujinho aqui? Que merda foi essa?"_

Começou a dar fortes tapas no fundo da lata de creme de leite para que escorresse tudo na vasilha.

"_Aw deeeus, como eu sou ridícula, só posso ter ficado doida."_

Fez o mesmo com a lata de leite condensado e por fim colocou o leite.

"_Não... Tudo bem que ele é lindo e tem uma bundinha redondinha e uma cara de pateta kawaii mas ele é IRRITANTE!"_

Kakashi aparece ao seu lado e despeja as gemas no pote que ela usava.

"_GRRRRRRRRR... IRRITANTE, MUITO IRRITANTE! Sempre se achando O bonzão, O golã, O ninja. EXIBIDO."_

A mulher pegou o batedor de claras e começou uma mistura nervosa.

"_Sempre assim, sempre assim... QUE ÓDIO, QUE ÓDIO. Sempre me respondendo... Que mania Kakashi, que mania!"_

- Oeee, Anko-chan, vai com calma, daqui a pouco vai esparramar tudo e... AAAH MEU DEUS, VOCÊ É CANHOTA! – Gai aponta para a mão que segurava o batedor, escandalosamente.

- Gai! – Kakashi lançou um olhar repreensivo.

Muito calmamente, Anko pousa a tigela sobre a mesa e olha para Gai com um olhar fuzilador.

- E qual é o problema? – a Fera Verde começa a suar frio.

- Ne-nenhum Anko-chan! Só é... você sabe... – Anko se aproxima de Gai com o punho erguido.

- Estranho? Anormal? Bizarro? Sinistro?

- N-não... É diferente. – deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Hunf! – a kunoichi empina o nariz e volta para o lugar onde estava.

- Eu acho interessante. – Kakashi disse virado para a pia enquanto lavava alguma louça.

Ok, qual era o problema dele? Ou melhor, qual era o problema dela? Era a segunda vez no dia que corava por conta de algo idiota que ele disse. Que droga. Procurou esquecer aqueles pensamentos malucos, enquanto cortava as folhinhas dos morangos, mas... Ah... Volta e meia se pegava olhando pra ele. Tsc, porque ele tinha que ser tão bonitinho cozinhando?

Enquanto Kakashi preparava o creme de chocolate, Gai começava a montar a torta. Era engraçado vê-lo mergulhando as bolachinhas no leite e passando a primeira camada de creme branco. Não demorou muito até o de chocolate ficar pronto.

**TOC-TOC.**

Asuma aparece na porta da sala, sujo de farinha da cabeça aos pés.

- O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Heh, tivemos alguns probleminhas. O que vocês estão fazendo?

- Torta de bolachas! – exclamou Gai.

- Nós fizemos bolo! – Genma aparece com o cabelo melecado com o que parecia ser ovo, e igualmente branco como Asuma.

- Uaau, estou curiosa pra saber qual foi o método que vocês usaram... Será que atiraram todos os igradientes pra cima esperando-os cair na forma? – perguntou Anko divertida.

- Hunf, foi o Asuma quem começou... – olhou com desprezo para o colega. – E depois, bem...

- Shizune ficou muito brava... – ambos fitavam o chão.

- ...

- Bom, estamos indo, nos falamos depois! – os dois jounnins despediram-se com um breve aceno e partiram.

- YOOOSH! Está pronta! – Gai levanta as mãos pro alto em comemoração.

- Gai... Você deveria virar confeireiro. Está linda! – disse Anko olhando para os moranguinhos calculadamente posicionados na superfície da torta.

- E garanto como está deliciosa também! – o cabelo de tigela sorriu. – Vamos lá?

- Vão na frente, eu vou terminar de limpar aqui. – disse Kakashi se levantando.

- Eu fico pra te ajudar.

- Yosh! Confiem em mim, levarei a torta em segurança! – Gai deu um "legal" para os amigos e saiu da sala. Um silêncio estranho se fez presente. Terminavam de limpar a sala quando um alegre grupo de jounnins passau saltitando pelo corredor.

- VAMOS LÁ, RAPAZES! – gritou Kurenai.

- SIM KURENAI-TAICHOU! – Ibiki e Ebisu seguiam sua "capitã", sorridentes.

- Nossa... – Anko assistia a cena, incrédula, caminhando na direção da saída, seguida por Kakashi . – Pelo visto se saíram bem...

- É.

- Kurenai tem pulso firme.

- Claro, ela é destra.

- Vem cá, qual é o seu problema? – pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Problema? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- É! Você é irritante, vive me enchedo o saco, fica se achando o bonzão, incomodando, eu acho que você...

**MUÁ.**

O leve beijo por cima da máscara não a deixou concluir a frase.

- Vem, estou doido pra comer aquela torta! – puxou-a pelo braço, e saíram esquerda com direita...

Juntos de mãos dadas.

* * *

**Yooo, minna!**

**É fato, hoje, dia 13/08 é Dia Internacional do Canhoto. E dia da Bruxaria também. Antigamente, ser canhoto era considerado coisa do demônio, por isso as crianças canhotas eram obrigadas a escrever com a mão direita. Muito triste Ç_Ç **

**Anko, canhota? De onde? Bom, Anko é uma das minhas personagens favoritas mas, eu a escolhi meio que por acaso. Reparei que nenhum, NENHUM ninja de Konoha é canhoto, isso é claro só pelo coldre que eles usam, sempre na perna direita. Numa das aberturas de Naruto, Anko aparece soltando as cobrinhas da manga esquerda. Achei legal e a escolhi como protagonista da fic. O ÚNICO canhoto que eu vi no desenho foi um daqueles bandidos do exame chuunnin, um dqueles "trigêmeos" HAIOHAOIHAOIAA.**

* * *

Escrevi esse treco há anos, ressucitei agora só porque era dia do Canhoto. Não tinha relido e acabei de perceber o quão mal escrita çá merda tá, há! :B


End file.
